


He Was Never Mine To Lose

by riversongobsessed



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongobsessed/pseuds/riversongobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my idea if how River would react if The Doctor found Rose again or any of his other lovers or in fact fell in love with a future companion. It is River-centric with the eleventh Doctor but Rose and Lux also make an appearance. Title is taken from Les Mis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Never Mine To Lose

The TARDIS hummed happily, The Doctor's smile cheeky. His arms were wrapped around Rose's waist as they waltzed around the console. Love sparkled in his eyes as he looked down to the woman he thought he had lost. They looked the same age now, for some reason that made it even better. Although shocked Rose had responded well to his face and after almost a year The Doctor finally got up the courage to kiss her, that was almost three years ago now. They were laughing as he dipped her down before bringing her back up and holding her tightly as they swayed. Rose listening to his steady double heartbeat.  
"This time tomorrow you'll be worlds away won't you Doctor?" She asked simply as they sat down her sitting on his lap. He sighed wearily and tapped her nose.  
"You could come with me?" He asked his voice laced with hope. Her face broke into a grin and she stood up.  
"You mean it? I could travel with you again, see the stars. Just you and me?" Rose said almost bouncing with excitement, The Doctor chuckled at her enthusiasm as he stood up.  
"Anywhere and everywhere." He answered with a small smile as he lent down to kiss her. "Anything for my Rose Tyler."  
________________________________________  
Neither of them saw the woman dressed all in white as she watched them from the doorway. Her curled hair lay loose on her shoulders and despite the fact that tears were making her eyes glisten a small smile was on her lips as she saw The Doctor happy. Professor River Song back from the dead. She was not angry at him nor bitter towards her. She was happy for them both. He had been through too much suffering due to her own fault. Rose had never deserved to be taken from him and now they had one and other again. River was in no place to tear them apart for her own needs. Silently she stepped back out, Lux was waiting for her a confused frown on his face.  
"Why do you let him go off with her Professor Song. You have lost him for sure." He said trying to invoke her but she only scoffed. "You'll be all on your own again, no parents, now no husband." She shook her head lightly.  
"It's just one more day Lux. I have faced many before, with a Doctor too young to care at all... At least this way I know he is being cared for and loved. She was made to be with him, just as I was at a time." She smirked walking away from the TARDIS. She smiled as she went past him and as she was about to turn a corner she stopped and turned to the still bewildered man and said one last thing before leaving.  
"He was never mine to lose."


End file.
